In a conductive roller having an elastic layer that includes polyurethane, in order to suppress toner filming and the like, a technique to provide ultraviolet curable resin as a surface layer on a base layer is known (for example, see JP 2009-25419 A (PTL 1)).
As a method for adhering the base layer and the surface layer, one known technique incorporates a component having a polar group, such as a carboxyl group or a hydroxyl group, in the base layer.